


Das grimmige Schwarzmäntelchen

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Märchen, crackfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Text aus 2011, ursprünglich gepostet auf fanfiktion.de





	Das grimmige Schwarzmäntelchen

_Es begab sich, dass vor langer Zeit,  nach der Geschichte des netten Rotkäppchens (denn Rotkäppchen war in der Zwischenzeit schon gestorben), eine ähnliche Geschichte stattfand.  Jedoch mit gänzlich anderem Verlauf._

_Nein, dies ist kein billiger Abklatsch von Grimms „Rotkäppchen“, dies ist die bisher unveröffentlichte und vollkommen vorlagenlose Geschichte des_ _**„Schwarzmäntelchens“** und seiner Reise._

Wie gesagt, diese Geschichte spielt nach Rotkäppchen. Denn Rotkäppchen, einst die beste Freundin von Schwarzmäntelchen, traf eines Tages auf ihren Reisen auf Prinz Struwwelpeter. Und obwohl sie sich zunächst nicht leiden konnten, verliebten sie sich und brannten durch um zu heiraten. Ihr Glück sollte vollendet werden durch die Geburt ihres Kindes, Schneewittchen. Eine Prophezeiung besagte, dass dies eine Kind alsbald das mächtigste auf Erden werden sollte. Da die böse Königin dies nicht zulassen konnte, verkleidete sie sich als gute Fee und gab den dreien vergiftete Äpfel (für Schneewittchen gab es natürlich vergiftetes Apfelmus) die sie dahinrafften und ins ewige Märchenland schickten.

 

So begab es sich, dass das einst schüchterne Schwarzmäntelchen, durch den Verrat und den Tod der besten Freundin grimmig und unliebsam wurde. Kein Lächeln wollte sein Gesicht erhellen und keine Freundlichkeit sein Handeln bestimmen. Die böse Königin, die den Nutzen der Verkleidung als gute Fee erkannt hatte, blendete ihn und gab ihm die Aussicht auf Rache. Einzige Bedingung war, ohne zu fragen seine Süppchen zu kochen.

 

Eines Tages nun, beauftragte die böse Königin unser grimmiges Schwarzmäntelchen ein giftiges Süppchen zu kochen, und es durch den dunklen, verbotenen Wald zu ihrem ewigen (und süppchensüchtigen) Widersacher, Rumpelstilzchen, zu bringen und ihm seinen Stein der Weisen zu entwenden. Kaum einer im Land kannte Rumpelstilzchens Name und noch weniger trauten sich ihn laut auszusprechen, da er androhte alle Kinder derjenigen zu rauben, die es wagen sollten es doch zu tun.

 

Jedenfalls ging unser grimmiges Schwarzmäntelchen nun grummelnd durch den verbotenen Wald. Es verfluchte alles und jeden, kickte Steine vor sich her und war ein allgemeines Bild vollkommener Genervtheit. Es beschimpfte die Vögel und Eichhörnchen die ihm den Weg weisen wollten, ob ihrer Naivität und ihrer übertriebenen Freundlichkeit.

 

Plötzlich hörte es ein Knurren hinter einem nahen Baum und seine seltene Neugier war geweckt. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich es sich heran und sah einen groooooßen, bööööööösen Wolf zusammengekauert daliegen.  
Naja. Ok. Groß war er ja. Aber böse? Hmpf. Das rote Schleifchen um seinen Hals und die treudoofen Augen zerstörten diesen Eindruck irgendwie… 

 

„Du bist Schwarzmäntelchen, nicht wahr?“, sprach der Wolf mit tiefer Stimme und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  Misstrauisch kniff unser grimmiges Schwarzmäntelchen die Augen zusammen: „Wer will das wissen?“  „Der große, böse Wolf des Waldes“, entgegnete der Wolf nun mit traurigem Blick und wandte seinen Kopf ab.

 

 Das Schwarzmäntelchen schnaubte. „Pha! Wenn du böse bist dann bin ich eine Fledermaus!“ Mit großen Augen sah der große, böse Wolf wieder zum Schwarzmäntelchen, welches nun aussah wie ein trotziges Kind. Die arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit aufgeplusterten Wangen, starrte es ihn an. Der große, böse Wolf war vollkommen verblüfft. „Aber… hast du denn gar keine Angst vor mir?“

 

Eine der geschwungenen Augenbrauen des Schwarzmäntelchens fand den Weg zum Haaransatz. „Warum sollte ich?“

 

„Weil die böse Königin mich verflucht hat! Als meine Brüder starben,  ich somit der Erbe wurde, kam sie in der Gestalt einer guten Fee und sagte meinen Eltern, dass sie mich segnen wollte damit ich stark und unbesiegbar würde. Meine Eltern stimmten zu, wollten sie mich doch nicht auch noch verlieren. Sie verwandelte mich in einen Wolf so groß und böse aussehend, dass alle Angst vor mir haben würden und mich jagen würden!“, traurig seufzte er, „so geschah es dann auch. Ich wurde in den Wald gejagt und von dem Grund meiner Eltern verbannt bis der Fluch aufgehoben sei. Auf meinen Reisen traf ich dann auf die alte Hexe im Lebkuchenhaus, die mich untersuchte und feststellte, dass der Fluch nur mit dem Trunk aus dem Stein der Weisen, oder mit einem Kuss der wahren Liebe gebrochen werden könne.“

 

Schwarzmäntelchen, welches bis jetzt still und aufmerksam gelauscht hatte  hob erneut die Augenbraue. Wahre Liebe, ja sicher.

 

Der Wolf, der das sah, seufzte erneut. „Siehst du, genau da liegt das Problem. Wer könnte mich schon in der Gestalt dieses Ungetüms lieben“, ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Und selbst wenn ich jemanden finden würde. Die böse Königin und Rumpelstilzchen haben meine Brüder getötet als sie ihre Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatten. Warum sollte es mir den anders ergehen? Das einzige was mir von ihnen geblieben ist, ist diese rote Schleife, die ich bekam als ich zweiter Pate von meines älteren Bruders Kind wurde. Alles andere wurde von diesen beiden Unholden zerstört.“

 

Schwarzmäntelchen schluckte. Das klang gar nicht schön. Es selbst hatte niemanden, aber es wusste wie es sich gefühlt hatte als Rotkäppchen starb. Trotz ihres vorherigen Verrates an ihm hatte es getobt und gewütet wie nie in seinem Leben. Es hatte ohnehin schon länger den Verdacht, dass die Fee etwas mit ihrem Ableben zu tun haben könnte. Zunächst war es einfach nur das seltsame Blitzen ihrer Augen wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, oder die Tatsache, dass sie in seinem schwächsten Augenblick nicht da war um ihn zu trösten, sondern um ihn dazu zu bringen ihr bedingungslos zu folgen.  
Schwarzmäntelchen wusste, dass es ein seltenes Talent ihm Süppchen kochen war. Niemand anderes konnte so viele verschiedene Süppchen aller Schwierigkeiten kochen. Es wusste weiterhin, dass die Königin bereits vorher versucht hatte, ihn zu bekommen um sein Talent für sich nutzen zu können. Es glaubte die Geschichte des Wolfes sofort. Passte sie doch so wunderbar zu dem, was es sich bereits selbst über den Charakter der Fee zusammengereimt hatte. Wie es schien war alles, vom Ableben seiner besten Freundin und ihrer Familie, bis zum Tod von den Brüdern des Wolfes von langer Hand geplant gewesen. Stellte sich nur die Frage was an der Familie des Wolfes so wichtig gewesen war…

 

„Könntest du mir helfen den Steins der Weisen zu bekommen?“, riss da die tiefe, kratzende Stimme des Wolfes, Schwarzmäntelchen aus seinen Gedanken und brachte es dazu aufzusehen. Durch den Verkauf seiner vielen Süppchen im Handeln geschult, sah das Schwarzmäntelchen nun die Chance seine Frage beantwortet zu wissen: „Nun gut. Ich hatte ohnehin den Auftrag Rumpelstilzchen um den Stein der Weisen zu bringen, und ich denke in deinen Händen um den Fluch zu brechen, ist er besser aufgehoben als in den Händen dieser sogenannten guten Fee die nur ihr Leben verlängern will!“ Als der Wolf dankbar zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte unterbrach ihn Schwarzmäntelchen: „ABER! Ich möchte danach wissen warum die böse Königin auf deine Familie so ein Augenmerk legt! Sie tut nie etwas ohne Grund.“ Das Schwarzmäntelchen diese Bedingung stellte weil es mehr über den Wolf erfahren wollte, ignorierte es in diesem Moment gekonnt.

 

Verdutzt sah der Wolf auf das Schwarzmäntelchen. Auch er war im handeln nicht unerfahren, doch solche „Bezahlungen“ waren ihm fremd. Aber nun gut. Es gefiel ihm, dass das Schwarzmäntelchen mit dem grimmigen Blick nicht auf Geld aus war. Zeigt das doch, dass es nicht oberflächlich oder materiell gesehen gierig war. Auch glaubte der Wolf nicht, dass das grimmige Schwarzmäntelchen wirklich so grimmig war. Hatte Rotkäppchen ihm doch ein paar Geschichten über Schwarzmäntelchen erzählt.  „Einverstanden“, sagte er, die Schnauze so verzogen, dass man mit viel Fantasie ein Lächeln rein interpretieren könnte. Um ihre Abmachung zu besiegeln gaben sie sich die Hände (*hust* pardon, natürlich die Hand und die Pfote), nickten sich zu, und der Wolf begleitete Schwarzmäntelchen auf seinem weiteren Weg.

 

Es war ein Glück für Schwarzmäntelchen, dass der Wolf es begleitete. So wurden sie nicht von den zahlreichen Gefahren des verbotenen Waldes behelligt und konnten ungestört ihres Weges gehen. Auch kannte der Wolf viele Abkürzungen, so dass sie schneller ans Ziel kamen. Rumpelstilzchens Lagerfeuer. Schwarzmäntelchen bedeutete dem Wolf zurück und außer Sichtweite zu bleiben, während es näher ans Feuer schritt.

 

Einige Zeit beobachtete es den kleinen, hässlichen Mann der da singend ums Feuer tanzte. Die Fee, mochte sie auch noch so verlogen und böse sein, konnte es sich nicht leisten ihn zu verlieren und wollte seine Mission auch nicht gefährden, immerhin ging es darum ihren Erzfeind zu vernichten. Also hatte sie ihm einige Hinweise zum Umgang mit Rumpelstilzchen gegeben.

 

_Unterwürfigkeit, respektvoller Ton, keine Angst zeigen, sein Ego bestätigen und am wichtigsten: ihn niemals Unterbrechen._

Als die Fee Schwarzmäntelchen dies erklärt hatte musste es stark an sich halten um nicht in unkontrolliertes Gelächter auszubrechen. Schien doch zwischen dieser _Ausgeburt der Finsternis_ und der _Ikone des Lichtes_ kein wirklicher Unterschied zu bestehen.

 

Nun jedoch, musste sich Schwarzmäntelchen konzentrieren. Es hatte nur diesen einen Versuch.  
So ging es weiter auf das Feuer zu, und sobald es im Schein des Feuers stand ging es runter auf die Knie um zu warten bis Rumpelstilzchen ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

Nach einigen weiteren Runden ums Feuer und schräg gesungenen Strophen seitens Rumpelstilzchen schien dieser endlich das kniend wartende Schwarzmäntelchen zu bemerken. Langsam ging er auf es zu und beobachtete es einige Zeit aufmerksam.

 

Jedem anderen wäre unter diesen musternden Blicken und kniend auf dem harten Boden wohl unwohl geworden, doch Schwarzmäntelchen kannte diese Prozedere bereits von der Fee. So blieb es ruhig und bewegte sich nicht. Sagte nicht bevor es nicht angesprochen wurde.

 

„Interessant. Sag, was macht ein Anhänger dieser vermaledeiten Fee denn hier in meinem Lager?“  
„Euch bitten, Euch folgen zu dürfen, Herr“, sprach das Schwarzmäntelchen mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme und gesenktem Haupt. So sah es nicht das erfreute Gesicht Rumpelstilzchen. Er freute sich, dass die Fee es anscheinend endlich geschafft hatte ihren Süppchenmeister zu vergraulen und ihn in seine Gefolgschaft zu treiben. „Ach ja? Und wieso denkst du, ich hätte es nötig dich aufzunehmen, dich auch nur am Leben zu lassen? Wenn du deine Gefolgschaft mit Informationen erkaufen möchtest muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe bereits einen Spion bei der Fee.“ Ungesehen riss Schwarzmäntelchen seine Augen auf. Nun… DAS war neu und nicht unbedingt gut für seinen Plan. Dann jedoch besann er sich einer abfälligen Bemerkung, die die Fee einst über Rumpelstilzchen gemacht hatte.

 

„Ich gestehe ich habe gehofft, dass Informationen reichen, aber da dem nicht so sein sollte, bitte ich darum mich wenigstens für mein Süppchenkochtalent zu verschonen. Ich wäre bereit dieses Talent in Eure Dienste zu stellen. Ich möchte nicht mehr bei der Fee bleiben, sie weiß mein Talent einfach nicht zu schätzen“, es hoffte, dass es nicht übertrieben hatte. Doch es setzt seine ganze Hoffnung die die berühmte Süppchengier von Rumpelstilzchen. Und es sollte sich lohnen, auch wenn Schwarzmäntelchen wohl nicht mit dieser Intensität gerechnet hatte.

 

Rumpelstilzchen sprang herum und fluchte. Er tobte regelrecht um sein Feuer herum und wünschte der Fee alles Mögliche Übel an den Hals schwor, ihr alles Wichtige zu nehmen da sie es gewagt hatte des Schwarzmäntelchens berühmte Süppchen schlecht zu machen. Alles Misstrauen war vergessen und Rumpelstilzchen bat Schwarzmäntelchen bei ihm zu bleiben.

 

Schwarzmäntelchen war recht verdutzt als es auf einmal neben Rumpelstilzchen am Feuer saß und dieser ihm alles möglich erzählte. Also _so_ hatte er sich das nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Aber nun gut. Solange es funktionierte, wer war er dass er sich beschweren würde.

 

Als es den Zeitpunkt für günstig befand erklärte Schwarzmäntelchen, dass es ein Süppchen von erlesener Qualität dabei hatte, das ursprünglich dazu gedacht war Rumpelstilzchen von seinem Talent zu überzeugen, welches es nun jedoch als Geschenk gerne an Rumpelstilzchen überreichen würde, als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit.

 

Rumpelstilzchen nahm mit vor Freude strahlenden Augen an und begann sein Süppchen zu löffeln. Währenddessen unterhielt er sich weiter mit Schwarzmäntelchen. Als seine Augen begannen glasig zu werden (da zeigt sich mal wieder Schwarzmäntelchens Talent. Es handelte sich nicht nur um ein hochgiftiges Süppchen das trotzdem gut schmeckte, nein! Für den kurzen Zeitraum zwischen Einnahme und Wirkung konnte man nur die Wahrheit sprechen) fragte das Schwarzmäntelchen nach dem Stein der Weisen und erhielt eine detaillierte Wegbeschreibung. Es wartete noch ein paar Minuten um sicher zu gehen, dass Rumpelstilzchen wirklich ins Land der Märchen eingegangen war und stand auf um zurück zu  seinem Wolf zu gehen.

 

Als  es zu ihrem Treffpunkt kam, wurde es zunächst von dem Wolf umgesprungen und von seiner rauen Zunge im Gesicht abgeleckt. Der Wolf hatte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht sein erst vor kurzem entdecktes Schwarzmäntelchen wieder zu verlieren. Und auch, wenn Schwarzmäntelchen sich angewidert sein Gesicht abwischte, musste es sich doch eingestehen, dass es ein schönes Gefühl war zu wissen, dass sich jemand um einen sorgte. Auch wenn es das natürlich niemals laut sagen würde. Ebenso wenig wie es zugeben würde den Wolf schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit wirklich zu mögen.

 

„Geht es dir gut?“, riss der Wolf Schwarzmäntelchen mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja. Und ich habe den Stein der Weisen. Bereit wieder ein Mensch zu werden?“, fragte es mit einem kleinen, traurigen lächeln. Der Wolf bemerkte es und blickte es fragend an: „Was hast du?“

 

Schwarzmäntelchen sah zu Boden und begann mit den Füßen im Waldboden zu scharren. „Ich frage mich nur ob du überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben willst wenn du kein Wolf mehr bist und keiner mehr Angst vor dir hat“ nuschelte es leise vor sich her. Der Wolf konnte es nur dank seiner scharfen Sinne verstehen. Und nach einer kurzen Sekunde der Erkenntnis brach er in bellendes Gelächter aus. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das nun rote, und vor Wut schnaubende Schwarzmäntelchen riss er es wieder zu Boden um es erneut abzuschlabbern.

 

„Ich vergesse dir niemals was du für mich getan hast, Schwarzmäntelchen. Ich werde dich natürlich auch noch mögen wenn ich wieder ein Mensch bin.“ lachte der Wolf leise und Schwarzmäntelchen konnte, obwohl es versuchte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen, ein kleines Lächeln nicht verstecken.

 

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig gebalgt hatten, vermittelte Schwarzmäntelchen dem Wolf was es in Erfahrung gebracht hatte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg um den Stein der Weisen zu finden. Neben seinem Standort hatte Schwarzmäntelchen auch herausgefunden was es mit dem Stein auf sich hatte. Es war nämlich nicht so, dass der Stein einen eigenen Trunk herstellte. Es war lediglich eine Kristallphiole die das abgefüllte Süppchen immens verstärkte. So wurde ein einfaches Heilsüppchen bei regelmäßiger Einnahme zum Trank des ewigen Lebens, da man nicht mehr alterte.  
Schwarzmäntelchen rätselte bereits wie es diesen Umstand am geschicktesten für seine Zwecke einsetzen konnte. Es hatte auch bereits eine Idee. Denn wenn die Fee zwar unempfänglich für all seine Süppchen war, jedoch wusste, dass das verstärkte Heilsüppchen wirkte… Warum sollte dann nicht auch…

 

„Da vorne! Ich sehe es!“, rief der Wolf aus. Schwarzmäntelchen sah auf und tatsächlich! Versteckt unter der Wuzel eines großen Baumes sah es den kleine unscheinbaren Stein der Weisen. Es war tatsächlich eine undurchsichtige, blaue Kristallphiole. Schwarzmäntelchen beugte sich runter um es aufzuheben und sah dann zum Wolf der es erwartungsvoll anblickte.

 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?“, fragte es noch einmal nach, und als der Wolf nickte öffnete es die Phiole und schüttete den Inhalt in den Rachen. Es trat einen Schritt zurück und sah dann erwartend in die Augen des Wolfes. Ein paar Momente lang geschah nichts. Doch dann plötzlich warf der Wolf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, brüllte laut, leuchtete in einem hellen Licht auf und fiel wie ein gefällter Baum um und blieb regungslos liegen.

 

Fassungslos starrte Schwarzmäntelchen auf den Wolf, der da am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Es merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging, oder wie ihm erst vereinzelte Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen, die schließlich zu einem steten Fluss wurden. So lange war es her das Schwarzmäntelchen vertraut hatte. Das es jemanden in sein Herz gelassen hatte. Nach Rotkäppchens Tod hatte es sein Herz verschlossen und wurde kalt. Es war Ironie des Schicksals, das es sich erst nach dem Tod des Wolfes eingestehen konnte was es vorher so lange verdrängt und ignoriert hatte. Es hatte ihn geliebt. Wirklich, ernsthaft geliebt. Schwarzmäntelchen konnte es nicht fassen. Es fiel neben dem Körper des Wolfes auf den Boden und weinte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren bitterlich und unbefangen.

 

Es weinte so lange bis es schließlich keine Tränen mehr hatte. Es drückte dem leblosen Wolf einen ersten und letzten Kuss auf die erkaltete Schnauze und zog von dannen. Es hatte kurz vor diesem Desaster mit dem Wolf einen Plan gefasst den es nun noch umsetzen wollte.

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

„Ah Schwarzmäntelchen! Schön das du wieder da bist. Hast du deine Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen?“, fragte die glitzernde Fee das Schwarzmäntelchen mit einem ekelhaft liebenswürdigem Grinsen. Abschätzend sah das Schwarzmäntelchen sie an. „Natürlich Frau Fee. Rumpelstilzchen hat sein letztes Süppchen gelöffelt und der Stein der Weisen ist in meinen Besitz gelangt.“

 

Die Augen der Fee wurden bei diesem Worten wieder einmal von diesem bösartig, gierigen Blitzen durchleuchtet die es dem Schwarzmäntelchen wieder leicht machten zu glauben was der Wolf über die Fee und ihr Wesen als böse Königin gesagt hatte. Kurz verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht vor Trauer als er an den Wolf dachte. Doch es war nur so leicht und flüchtig, dass es von der Fee nicht bemerkt wurde.

 

„Aaaah sehr gut, sehr gut. Hast du den Stein der Weisen an dir? Ich möchte den Trunk gerne ausprobieren.“

 

„Natürlich Frau Fee“, Schwarzmäntelchen durchsuchte kurz seinen Mantel und gab der Fee schließlich die undurchsichtige, grüne Kristallphiole.

 

Die Fee riss die Phiole an sich und besah sie sich kurz mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Sieht ziemlich mickrig aus.“, stellte sie enttäuscht fest. Schwarzmäntelchen hob galant eine Augenbraue: „Das sollte euch doch Freuen Frau Fee. Es macht es einfacher den Stein der Weisen vor den Augen Eurer Feinde zu verbergen.“ Überrascht sah die Fee das Schwarzmäntelchen an. „Natürlich, natürlich. Wie gedankenlos von mir. Für diesen brillanten Einwand wirst du zu deiner Zeit angemessen Entlohnt werden.“

 

Während das Schwarzmäntelchen sich verbeugte und ein „Zuviel der Ehre“ murmelte, öffnete die Fee die Phiole und stützte den Inhalt mit gierigem Blick hinunter.

 

Sie fühlte die Wärme in sich, und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Ihr Plan hatte mal wieder funktioniert. Doch dann steigerte sich die Wärme immer mehr. Ein leuchten hüllte ihren Körper ein und die Illusion der guten Fee verschwand, die böse Königin war wieder erkennbar. Erschrocken blickte sie in Schwarzmäntelchens gleichgültiges Gesicht. Es musterte sie mit mildem Interesse. Auch als die Hände schockiert zum Hals griffen und ein Röcheln ihre Kehle verließ änderte sich der Ausdruck nicht.

 

Die Hitze im Körper der Königin steigerte sich immer mehr, schlug schließlich aus ihrem Körper aus und setzte die Hütte in Flammen. Das Kleid der Königin brannte bereits lichterloh und gab ihr das Aussehen einer lebendigen Flamme.

 

Schwarzmäntelchen, umgeben von Flammen und Rauch, verließ nicht seinen Standort.

 

Die beste Freundin war schon lange tot, und die erste Liebe ebenso noch bevor sie richtig entdeckt werden konnte. Es hatte Rumpelstilzchen und die böse Königin vernichtet. Da durfte man sich wohl seiner Meinung nach auch die endgültige Ruhe gönnen.

 

Die ersten Flammen hätten ihn bald erreicht. Der Rauch biss bereits in seiner Lunge. Die Sicht verschwamm. Wenn es Glück hatte würde es Ohnmächtig werden bevor die Flamen es verschlingen würden. Doch andererseits: Wann hatte es jemals Glück gehabt? Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, die Glieder wurden schwerer. In dem Moment in dem es glücklich ins Märchenland eingehen wollte, sah es einen Schatten auf ihn zu sprinten. Schwarzmäntelchen verlor das Bewusstsein und fiel sanft.

 

 

~~***~~

 

 

Benommen öffnete Schwarzmäntelchen die Augen. Es erinnerte sich an Feuer und Rauch. Wie genau kam es dann in dieses weiche Himmelbett. Verwirrt sah es sich um. Fand aber keinen Anhaltspunkt für seinen Aufenthaltsort.

 

Als es grade das Bett verlassen wollte kam ein Mann mit schulterlangem braunen Haar und edlen Gewändern hinein. Schwarzmäntelchen sah ihm misstrauisch entgegen, kannte es diesen Mann doch nicht.

 

„Ah, du bist wach. Das freut mich“, lächelte der Mann Schwarzmäntelchen an: „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht“. Das Schwarzmäntelchen hob eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich meine Gesundheit angeht“ Leise lachte der Mann: „Es interessiert mich. Einem Toten könnte ich immerhin keinen Antrag machen, nicht wahr?“, grinste er das Schwarzmäntelchen an. Kurzzeitig entgleisten dem Schwarzmäntelchen alle Gesichtszüge. „Bitte was?!“, kreischte es in einer sehr hohen Tonlage. Die Augen des Mannes blitzten vor verstecktem Amüsement. >Moment! Diese Augen!< durchzuckte es die Gedanken des Schwarzmäntelchens.

 

„…Wolf?“ kam es leise von dem fassungslosen Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett. Wieder lachte der Mann sanft und zog Schwarzmäntelchen in seine Arme. „Ja Liebes, ich bin es“ vergrub er seine Nase in den schwarzen Haaren des Schwarzmäntelchens. „Ich heiße übrigens wirklich Wolf“ „Aber… Wie kann das sein!? Ich hab dich doch sterben sehen!“

 

Dieses Mal seufzte Wolf. Ich war nicht tot. Ich war Bewegungsunfähig. Ich habe dich weinen hören und es tut mir ehrlich Leid das du meinetwegen so traurig warst. Doch durch deinen Kuss konnte der Trunk des Steines wirken. Als die Nacht hereinbrach wurde ich wieder zum Menschen. Ich war zunächst etwas orientierungslos… Ich hab dich gesucht! Doch dann ich mir wieder unser Plan eingefallen, mit dem wir die böse Königin töten wollten. Wie ich sehen konnte wurde die tödlich Wirkung des Süppchens, das du für Rumpelstilzchen gekocht hattest durch den Stein wirklich vervielfacht. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mich die genaue Wirkung ernsthaft überrascht hat...“ murmelte er vor sich her und strich dabei abwesend über Schwarzmäntelchens Rücken.

 

„Sag Wolf…“, fing Schwarzmäntelchen unsicher an, und blickte zu Wolf hinauf, der es erwartungsvoll und aufmunternd ansah. „...was meintest du damit als du sagtest einem toten könntest du keinen Antrag machen?“

 

Wieder einmal fing Wolf leise an zu lachen. Er beugte sich herunter zu Schwarzmäntelchens Ohr und flüsterte hinein: „Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt das der Fluch nur durch den Trunk des Steins der Weisen und einem Kuss der wahren Liebe gebrochen werden kann. Und es gibt nichts mehr das ich möchte als…“ Er ließ von Schwarzmäntelchen ab, kniete sich vor sein Bett und holte eine Schatulle hervor: „Geliebtes Schwarzmäntelchen, wir haben so viel miteinander erlebt, du hast mich von dem bösen Fluch befreit und das Antlitz der Welt von Rumpelstilzchen und der bösen Königin. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Möchtest du mich heiraten?“

 

Erwartungsvoll sah Wolf zu Schwarzmäntelchen. Schockiert sah Schwarzmäntelchen zu Wolf.

 

„Aber… Aber…“, stotterte Schwarzmäntelchen. „Kein aber, Liebes. Heirate mich!“ „Aber du kannst mich gar nicht wirklich lieben! Du spielst ein Spiel mit mir!“, rief Schwarzmäntelchen aus und fand sich prompt wieder in Wolfs Armen wieder. „Aber Liebes ich würde nie mit dir Spielen. Und wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. „Wahre Liebe“ muss von beiden kommen, mein Herz.“ Aufgrund dieser ungewohnten Kosenamen überzogen sich Schwarzmäntelchens Wangen mit einem satten Rotton, und es vergrub sich noch tiefer in Wolfs Arme. Ein ehrliches, glückliches lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und lies es in einem nie gesehenen Liebreiz strahlen.

 

Und obwohl es immer noch unsicher war, gab es dem Wolf das Ja-Wort.

 

 _Nun… Dies war die Geschichte wie das kleine grimmige Schwarzmäntelchen seinen Wolf fand, und die Welt von seinen zwei größten Übeln befreite._  
_Es bleibt nur noch zu sagen, dass die Hochzeit der beiden ein rauschendes Fest wurde, das ganze Königreich feierte die Hochzeit ihres Prinzen._  
_Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Wolf war der Prinz des Königreiches. Und da die böse Königin Prinz Struwwelpeter (den ältesten) mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind tötete um Schwarzmäntelchen an sich zu binden, und da Rumpelstilzchen Prinz Eisenherz(der mittlere) mit seiner geliebten Rapunzel von deren Turm erschlagen ließ da er die Gunst Rapunzels nicht teilen wollte (um ehrlich zu sein hatten Eisenherz und Rapunzel keine Beziehung, sie waren einfach nur froh endlich jemanden zu haben mit dem sie sich im Bezug auf Haarpflegeprodukte kultiviert unterhalten können, aber nun ja. Eifersucht macht in der Regel nun mal Blind.) war Prinz Wolf, obwohl er der jüngste war, der Thronfolger seines Vaters (Schwarzmäntelchen war nach dieser Neuigkeit etwas angesäuert, da ihm doch etwas wirklich Wichtiges verschwiegen worden war. Es ließ sich dann aber doch besänftigen als Wolf erklärte das er (wie es ursprünglich vereinbart wurde) Schwarzmäntelchen wirklich alles rechtzeitig berichten wollte aber einfach zu überwältigt von der Liebe war). Die Hochzeit mit Schwarzmäntelchen war auch zeitgleich ein Teil der Krönungsfeierlichkeiten. Das Geschenk, dass Schwarzmäntelchen auch den letzten Rest seiner Grimmigkeit raubte, war das der magischen Libelle. Sie konnte die Verbindung mit vergangenem herstellen und richtete Schwarzmäntelchen so im Auftrag von Rotkäppchen aus das er niemals von ihr Verraten wurde und allein die böse Königin an allem schuld war._  
_Aber nun. Das weitere Leben von Schwarzmäntelchen und Wolf ist eine andere Geschichte und ich habe fast schon zu viel gesagt…_


End file.
